Orpheus Descending
"Orpheus Descending" 'is the Fourteenth Episode of the Fourth Season on ''Oz. Episode biography Tim McManus calls for a truce between Burr Redding and Enrique Morales, and experiments with the ward's morale by challenging Jackson Vahue to a basketball tournament: Tim McManus and Dave Brass vs Jackson Vahue and Agamemnon Busmalis. John Basil's wife visits, then Clayton Hughes kills John Basil and stabs Alvin Yood; Kathy McClain moves forward with Tobias Beecher's parole hearing; Sister Pete sets up a phone conversation between Tobias Beecher and Chris Keller; Vern Schillinger hears a rumor about his granddaughter's lineage; Kareem Said asks Jeremiah Cloutier to speak with Carl Jenkins, the boy who killed Leroy Tidd, and Carl Jenkins confesses that James Robson hired him to kill Kareem Said; Vern Schillinger warns Jeremiah Cloutier not to interfere with the Brotherhood and Carl Jenkins hangs himself; Moses Deyell dies trying to escape; Padraig Connolly, a member of the IRA, lands in Emerald City; Cyril O'Reily knocks Jia Kenmin into a coma and is moved to protective custody; Ryan O'Reily poses a difficult question to Dr. Gloria Nathan. Deceased *John Basil' '''AKA Desmond Mobay': Stabbed to death by Clayton Hughes. *'Carl Jenkins': Committed suicide by hanging himself in the shower. *'Moses Deyell': Died during an escape from a moving transport van. Crime flashback *'Padraig Connelly': Arrested February 28, 2001. Illegal Entry into the United States. Being held pending deportation. Casts & Stars Starring *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Betty Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *John Doman as Colonel Edward Galson *Rick Fox as Jackson Vahue *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Brian F. O'Byrne as Padraig Connolly *Austin Pendleton as William Giles *Luke Perry as Jeremiah Cloutier *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Seth Gilliam as Clayton Hughes *Lord Jamar as Kevin "Supreme Allah" Ketchum *Erik King as Moses Deyell *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *Method Man as Carlton "Tug" Daniels *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Pepa as Correctional Officer Andrea Phelan *Sandra Purpuro as Katherine McClain *Lance Reddick as Johnny Basil *Kristen Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo *Master P as Curtis Bennett Casting *Dena Atlantic as Floria Mills *Jerome Preston Bates as Correctional Officer Travis Smith *Peter Benson as Reporter *Rosalyn Coleman as Abby Basil *Douglas Crosby as Officer Vic D'Agnasti *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Michael Gregory Gong as Jia Kenmin *Joshua Harto as Carl Jenkins *Peter James Kelsch as Jim Burns *Jenna Lamia as Carrie Schillinger *Tom Ligon as Alvin Yood *Larry Pine as Arnie Zelman *Blake Robbins as Correctional Officer Dave Brass *Christopher G. Robert as Jiffy Karas *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Tessell Williams as Nurse Special thanks to *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller (Voice only) Notes *"Who Wants To Be A Millionaire" winner John Carpenter loses the $1 million question in Up Your Ante. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes